Kohara: Travesias por la Región Alphore
by DarkZavalaTaker1
Summary: Una nueva historia desarrollada en una región de invención del autor.
1. Nace una Heroína

Capitulo I: Nace Una Heroína.

Era una mañana soleada, los Pokémon pájaro volaban y cantaban alegres, se podían divisar en los cielos despejados parvadas de Staraptors acompañados por sus pre – evoluciones, varios Oddish danzando a causa de un flautista debajo de un árbol en un parque, se podía apreciar nada mas que alegría en la mirada de los "alforianos"* que habitaban el lugar conocido como "Puerto Grande".

— Hoy sin duda conseguiré emprender mi aventura Pokémon – decía decidida una jovencita de cabellos morados, al parecer tenia entre 12 o 13 años, abrochándose su agujeta del tenis izquierdo.

La chica salió corriendo a toda velocidad de su casa, una modesta casa de madera color blanco, con un gran buzón rojo en la entrada, había cogido una mochila color verde antes de dirigirse a su destino, dio un gran grito para despedirse de su mama, quien la miraba contenta corriendo con esa energía que la caracterizaba.

— ¿Cómo llego al laboratorio? – se preguntaba a si misma mientras observaba muy confundida el mapa de la ciudad.

Ella ahora no corría, se encontraba caminando por una gran carretera que se encontraba a las orillas del barrio donde vivía, se podían ver grandes montañas cubiertas de pasto y el basto océano a lo lejos, alegrando la vista de uno que otro turista que pasaba ya sea en auto, montado en Pokémon ya sea terrestre o aéreo, en bicicleta o algún otro medio móvil.

¿Nuestra heroína?, ella, de 13 años de edad, de baja estatura (1.56 m), cabello morado liso y suelto, vestía una falda roja y una blusa de escolar con encajes abajo con un chaleco negro de mangas largas, también vestía con unas medias café oscuro, una falta a cuadros rojos con las líneas blancas al igual que la corbata la cual tenia a la altura del pecho. Tenia una actitud muy hiperactiva y alegre, emprendía hoy su camino para buscar convertirse en una especialista en Pokémon Tipo Planta, pues ella admiraba a la que hace 2 años a quien pasara de Directora/Organizadora del Gran Festival de Alphore a miembro del Alto Mando de Alphore: Charlette, venciendo al Alto Mando restante y al Campeón del mismo.

— ¿Kohara? – se dirigió otra chica peli verde hacia ella cuando se toparon.

— ¿Tamyko? – reaccionó Kohara igual, con una gran impresión en su rostro.

Ambas chicas saltaron de felicidad al verse la una y la otra, se dieron un gran abraza y tras unos saludos decidieron emprenderse juntas al laboratorio de Puerto Grande, ya que Tamyko, conocía el camino hacia ese lugar y decidió orientar a Kohara; ellas son amigas desde la infancia.

— ¿Así que quieres ir al laboratorio? – le preguntó Tamyko cuando Kohara le comento que quería ir ahí.

— Eso te dije primero – expresó molesta la peli morada.

— Lo siento – se disculpo con una risa nerviosa.

Las chicas siguieron su camino hacia el laboratorio de Puerto Grande, ya se podían ver edificios y rastros de urbanismo, incluso se podía apreciar el sonido de los claxon de los autos.

— ¿Qué tan lejos estamos? – preguntó inquieta Kohara, quien lucia ansiosa.

— No mucho, no seas impaciente – le aconsejó al ver la impaciencia de su amiga – el laboratorio esta en la Universidad de Alphore…

Una vez que dijo eso, Kohara salió corriendo cual rayo, cosa que hizo que a Tamyko se riera mientras la miraba correr.

— "No tiene remedio" – pensó Tamyko mientras trataba de perseguirla.

Kohara seguía corriendo a pesar de que no sabia donde se encontraba la Universidad de Alphore, Tamyko la seguía no tan cerca pues la hiperactividad de la peli morada le hacia tener muchas energías, hasta que se topo con un mapa en una parada de autobús.

— Mejor esperamos el bus – sugirió la peli morada sentándose y poniendo su mochila en su regazo.

— Esta bien – aceptó Tamyko, ella jadeaba del cansancio.

Ambas chicas decidieron esperar el autobús, no tardo mas de 10 minutos en llegar, al subir y pagar el pasaje, habían pocas personas, una chica con una falda verde y una camisa verde claro cargando a un Jigglypuff en sus brazos, un anciano calvo con traje y maletín y un Taillow sentado en uno de los asientos, el autobús tenia como uno de sus destinos la Universidad Alphore.

Ya llegando a su destino, vieron una enorme facultad agrupada en su mayoría por edificios de un estilo victoriano expuesto en su arquitectura y en su mayoría todos rojizos, grandes pinos y arboles adornaban la Universidad de Alphore, de donde salían grandes especialistas y Profesores Pokémon, varios estudiantes ya sea en parejas, maestros y Pokémon se miraban por todos lados. Tras preguntar a varios estudiantes dieron con el Dr. Lostopharm, rector de la Universidad de Alphore y quien entregaba a los futuros Maestros Pokémon su primer Pokémon.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece niñas? – les preguntó el Dr. Lostopharm al verlas, con una expresión amable y atenta en su rostro.

— Vengo por mi primer Pokémon – le respondió Kohara con una gran determinación en su rostro.

— Esta bien, vamos, por aquí – les señaló a ambas una habitación, en la cual había varias pokebolas y uno que otro estudiante o asistente.

Al entrar vieron varios estantes, tenían muchas pokébolas y eso animaba más a Kohara, quien cada vez más se mostraba ansiosa por recibir su primer Pokémon y emprender su viaje por la región Alphore.

Tras unos momentos caminando por un pasillo, llegaron a una silla metálica color blanco, ahí, el Dr. Lostopharm sacó un contenedor cilíndrico de plástico transparente, en él, se encontraba una pokébola, no sabían que contenía dentro, Kohara solo miraba ansiosa.

— Bien, este Pokémon es uno de los que tengo disponibles – decía el doc mientras abría el contenedor con un botón debajo de este.

— "¿Me pregunto que será?" – se preguntaba en su interior, era una de las mejores experiencias de un entrenador, su primer Pokémon y Kohara estaba muy nerviosa.

— Vamos, sal Pokémon – ordenó Lostopharm arrojando la pokebola.

La pokebola chocó contra el suelo, de ella, surgió la figura de un pequeño animal parecido a un zorrito, de grandes orejas puntiagudas, una cola en forma de pincel, su pelaje era de color café pálido excepto en la punta de su cola que era color crema pálido al igual que el pelaje que salía de su cuello que asemejaba una bufanda lo que lo hacia lucir como un Pokémon Variocolor con todas las de la ley.

— ¡Que bonito un Eevee! – expresó con mucha alegría Tamyko, agarrando al Pokémon y abrazándolo fuertemente.

El pobre Eevee trataba de zafarse de Tamyko y en un intento desesperado mordió la mano derecha de ella, haciendo que se librara por fin y se pusiera enojado en el suelo en guardia, mientras una pequeña lagrima de Tamyko salía de su ojo a causa del dolor de la mordida.

— Lo siento, es que no esta acostumbrado a los humanos – les comentó el doctor, quien acariciaba a Eevee para calmarlo.

— Esta muy bonito – dijo Kohara mientras lo miraba.

Kohara se acercó a Eevee, el Pokémon se mostraba tímido al principio y cuando Kohara extendió su brazo este se dirigió lentamente hacia ella como un pequeño cachorro, esta comenzó a acariciarlo haciendo que moviera la cola, señal de felicidad.

— Pues al parecer le agradas – concluyó el doctor al verlos – bien Kohara, ahora este Eevee es tuyo, ahora podrás partir tu viaje y competir ya sea en la Liga de Alphore o el Gran Festival – le explicaba el doctor, mientras Kohara ahora tenia al Eevee en brazos – también te daré una pokedex para que puedas almacenar la información de los Pokémon que veas o atrapes, además de 5 Pokebolas para que puedas capturar otros Pokémon.

Kohara imaginaba como podrían ser sus travesías al escuchar las palabras del doctor, los Pokémon que capturaría, los lideres que enfrentaría y los lugares que atravesaría para llegar al ultimo destino de todo entrenador en la Región Alphore: "La Liga Alphore", donde se enfrentarían varios entrenadores para buscar el titulo absoluto y así, si lo desean, ganarse el derecho de enfrentar al Alto Mando Pokémon y convertirse en el nuevo Campeón del Alto Mando de Alphore.

Ya un poco de noche, salieron por la ruta que dirigía a su primer destino: Ciudad Arioza, donde harían una breve parada antes de desafiar al primer líder de gimnasio, mientras Tamyko y Kohara caminaban en aquellos pastizales, acompañadas por el canto de los Noctowls y sus pre – evoluciones se quedaron boquiabiertas, un hombre de cabellos castañas, a la altura de la espalda, vestido con una gabardina negra, botas de cuero a la altura de los tobillos tapando sus jeans negros en esa área, una cadena para mascotas suelta colgando de su bolsillo derecho, otra amarrada al mismo bolsillo y llegando al zíper de los jeans y otra de acero amarrada del sujetador para cinturón del lado izquierdo y a la altura de la rodilla, con una camiseta negra con el logo de la banda "Manowar", extendía su mano hacia un gran Pokémon que ellas nunca habían visto por lo que Kohara sacó su Pokedex para ver si había información al respecto.

_"Giratina: Fue desterrado por su violencia. Observa el mundo en silencio desde el Mundo Distorsión._

Acto seguido, aquel Pokémon hizo que el hombre misterioso se montase en él y salieron con rumbo desconocido, dejando impresionadas a ambas chicas.

— ¿Quién será ese? – preguntó Tamyko sorprendida.

— No tengo idea – respondió – de todos modos no vimos su cara…

Y así, es como Kohara emprendía su camino hacia la conquista de Alphore…


	2. Nuevos Compañeros

Kohara y Tamyko preparaban sus camas ya hospedadas en el Centro Pokémon de la ruta que llevaba de Puerto Grande a Ciudad Arioza, anteriormente habían visto a un hombre muy sospechoso junto a Giratina, del cual sabían era un Pokémon Legendario y como estos salieron volando hacia rumbos desconocidos cuando el se montó en el mítico Pokémon.

— Oye – se dirigió Tamyko a Kohara, al verla pensativa y mirando por la ventana – ¿Aun estas pensando en aquello? – le preguntó refiriéndose al suceso con el extraño hombre y Giratina.

— Si – respondió con el gesto de preocupación en su rostro – no he podido sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

Tamyko solo se limitaba a preocuparse por la actitud de su amigo y después ella se quedo dormida, Kohara hizo lo mismo tras cerrar las cortinas y dirigirse a la parte de arriba de las literas.

A la mañana siguiente, Kohara se había levantado muy temprano, con la idea de entrenar con su recién adquirido Eevee todo el día…

— ¡Usa Ataque Rápido! – ordenó Kohara a su Eevee, el cual tenia frente a el una fila de latas.

El pequeño zorrito emprendió viada y a gran velocidad salió disparado como el rayo, corría tan rápido que muy apenas podía verlo, este en cuestión de segundos como si fuese una flecha había derrumbado como si nada aquella fila de latas, las cuales salieron volando en todas direcciones en aquella amplia y verde pradera con un cielo azul y despejado, dejando asomar muy pocas nubes; pero si se sentía algo de viento.

— Muy bien Eevee – felicitó Kohara a su Pokémon, el cual asintió con un gran exclamo.

Mientras en la habitación del Centro Pokémon, Tamyko ya había despertado y se encontraba almorzando y mirando un reportaje en la televisión que se encontraba en la cafetería, en donde comía unos hot cakes y un vaso de leche tibia con chocolate.

_TV: A todos los inscritos en la Liga Alphore y el Gran Festival de Alphore, recientemente se han reportado casos de entrenadores y Pokémon desaparecidos, no se saben las causas y por el momento se han iniciado investigaciones._

Tamyko terminó de ver el programa al igual que su desayuno, por lo que decidió salir a buscar a Kohara ya que no la había encontrado por ninguna parte del Centro Pokémon y tampoco sabia si había salido o no.

— ¡Usa Placaje! – ordenó Kohara.

Kohara seguía con el entrenamiento de Eevee, ahora tenía unos troncos cortados en forma cilíndrica que eran el nuevo objetivo de Eevee, el cual gracias a un gran impulso con su velocidad logró derribarlos sin mayor problema.

— Es suficiente – decidió Kohara – Eevee ven aquí – le ordenó.

El pequeño zorrito al oír eso se dirigió hacia su entrenadora, quien lo esperaba con una lata de comida Pokémon y una porción sobre su mano mientras ella lo miraba sonriente.

— _"Me espera un largo viaje, no se si realmente este preparada o si vaya a ser una buena entrenadora"_ – meditaba la rubia, alimentando a su pequeño Eevee – "_lo único que se es que daré lo mejor de mi misma y saldré campeona de Alphore"._

Mientras meditaba eso, no se percató que un chico con unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca y un suéter de algodón color negro tipo deportivo la observaba, poniendo por delante su pie izquierdo y luciendo unos tenis blancos, el pelirrojo se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa sosteniendo una pokébola mientras se dirigía hacia Kohara.

— Interesante – decía acercándose haciéndose notar para Kohara – pero no creo que puedas ser la mejor entrenadora si estoy aquí – dijo el pelirrojo arrogante.

— ¿Tu quien eres? – le preguntó la peli morada al ver al chico, tomando precauciones.

— Eevee – exclamó en posición de ataque.

— Perdón – se disculpó por su arrogancia – mi nombre es Axl Miramoto, soy de Ciudad del Dragón Oscuro y vengo de Puerto Grande – se presentó el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia muy tradicional – me inscribí en la Liga Pokémon de Alphore – le explicó.

— Un gusto – dijo sonriente – mi nombre es Kohara Akashiya, y el es mi Evee – señaló al zorrito.

— ¡Eevee! – saludó el pequeño Pokémon con un grito.

— Muy bien, al parecer somos las únicas personas aquí – le comento el pelirrojo a Kohara – por lo que deberíamos poder tener una batalla Pokémon – sugirió Axl.

— ¡Pues acepto! – gritó decidida, mientras Axl la miraba con una gota en su cabeza y una pequeña risita.

Ya acomodados sobre el terreno en aquel parque, Kohara y Axl tomaban sus posiciones, Kohara tenia de su parte a Eevee, mientras que Axl sacó una pokébola con el boceto de un colmillo impreso en ella, la lanzo con algo de elegancia y estilo como en los Concursos Pokémon y de esta, salió un pequeño Bagon rugiendo y raspando el suelo con una pata.

— ¿Un Bagon? – sacó Kohara su pokédex.

_"Bagon, el Pokémon cabeza roca. Sueña con poder volar algún día, practica saltando desde acantilados todos los días._

— Y algún día lo lograra – le aseguro Axl a Kohara tras oír la pokédex – por que será el más poderoso y vigoroso Salamance.

— Pues primero vence a mi Eevee – lo retó.

— Oh yeah.

Al parecer los ánimos y energías le habían sido contagiados a Axl, quien solo esperaba que Kohara hiciese el primer movimiento mientras que su Bagon solo ponía su cabeza por delante.

— ¡Eevee usa ataque rápido! – ordenó la peli morada.

Eevee se erizó y comenzó hecho una gran carrera hacia el pequeño Bagon, corría tan rápidamente que solo se vio un rayo blanco dirigirse hacia el pequeño dragón, el cual solo esperaba paciente, y en unos segundos, Eevee impactó a Bagon, solo que este recibió el ataque con su cabeza, y aunque retrocedió algunos metros aun sosteniéndose en el suelo dejando dos líneas con sus patas, Eevee salió volando, cayendo en los pies de su entrenadora mientras se recuperaba.

— Maldición – se quejó molesta – _"Tengo que procurar atacar su cuerpo"_ – pensó Kohara como única estrategia por ahora.

Eevee se había repuesto del impacto con la dura cabeza de Bagon, el dragoncito solo se limpiaba el rostro con sus manos mientras era observado por un furioso Eevee variocolor.

— ¡Ahora Bagon ataca usando Ascuas! – ordenó el pelirrojo.

El pequeño dragón comenzó a lanzar unas bolitas incandescentes hacia Eevee, quien las esquivaba de un lado a otro, sin duda la velocidad de Eevee podría ser factor, lo que Bagon podría contrarrestar con una buena defensiva ya que sus ataques fallaban por la agilidad y velocidad de Eevee.

— _"Necesito pensar en algo diferente" _– pensaba Axl al ver como los ataques de Bagon eran fácilmente esquivados.

— Eevee, ¡utiliza cabezazo! – ordenó Kohara.

Eevee se detuvo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Bagon, dio un pequeño salto y centro todo el poder en su cabeza y para su desgracia, Bagon hizo lo mismo, Eevee salió rebotado y cayó debilitado al suelo, saliendo Bagon como triunfador.

— Bagon regresa – devolvió Axl inmediatamente a su Pokémon – será mejor que lo llevemos al Centro Pokémon – sugirió Axl.

— Si.

Kohara tomó a Eevee en sus brazos y junto con Axl se fue corriendo al Centro Pokémon, bastaron unos segundos pues el parque se encontraba justo al frente de este. Tamyko vio como entró Kohara junto con Axl.

— ¿Qué pasa Kohara y quien es el? – refiriéndose al chico.

— Soy Axl Miramoto – se presentó – de Ciudad del Dragón Oscuro.

— Un gusto, mi nombre es Tamyko Zavala…

— ¿Zavala? – preguntó interrumpiéndola.

— Si, mi padre pertenece al Clan Zavala pero por motivos de trabajo nos mudamos a Puerto Grande.

— Interesante – dedujo al oír eso.

Mientras ellos dos conversaban, Kohara había entregado a Eevee a la Enfermera Joy quien de inmediato le dio una pastilla amarilla en forma de diamante llamada "Revivir" e Eevee ya estaba completamente rehabilitado.

— Gracias Enfermera Joy – agradeció la peli morada con educación.

— Descuida, es un placer ayudar.

Kohara se reunió con Tamyko y Axl, tras una pequeña conversación de grupo, los 3 salieron afuera del Centro Pokémon, ahí, vieron venir corriendo a una chica agitada y asustada que se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a los tres.

— Ayúdenme por favor – les pidió, jadeando de cansancio.

— ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Axl preocupado.

— Un tipo estaba persiguiéndome – les dijo.

— Entonces lo esperaremos aquí – dijo Axl, sacando otra pokébola diferente a la de Bagon, que no contenía ningún boceto.

Los 3 esperaron, y efectivamente de ahí vino un tipo corriendo, de ropas oscuras y unas botas militares negras, un poco sudado y cansado.

— ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Axl retador.

— No se confundan – dijo agitado – perdón por asustarte – refiriéndose a la chica que corría – pero es que se te cayó esto – le mostró una pokédex.

— Ah era eso jeje – decía la chica esa, riéndose con una gota en la cabeza y una expresión de alivio.

— Bueno, me retiro – dijo el chico misterioso y se fue.

— Solo era eso – dijo decepcionado Axl junto con sus ganas de pelear.

— ¿Por qué te asusto? – le preguntó Tamyko.

— Es que salió de la nada, pensé que era un violador o asesino – les respondió ya calmada – y perdón por no presentarme, mi nombre es Anahi Lozn.

— Un gusto – dijeron Axl, Tamyko y Kohara al unisonó.

— Y pues soy Coordinadora y participo en el Gran Festival de Alphore – les comentó.

Ya que se aserenó la situación, ahora el grupo ahora compuesto por 4 personas, se encontraban en el parque en el que anteriormente Kohara y Axl habían tenido una batalla, ahí conversaban sobre sus diversos sueños y metas.

— Entonces, ya como equipo, ¿a dónde debemos ir primero? – preguntó Axl, tras decidir los 4 viajar juntos.

— A Ciudad Arioza – respondió Anahi.

Y tras la puesta de sol y al fin a la salida de Puerto Grande, el grupo se dirigía hacia Ciudad Arioza…

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntaba un sujeto castaño a uno rubio.

— Se dice que aquí hubo un ataque – le respondió el rubio.

— ¿Y que cree que sea "Lord Zavala"? – le preguntó haciendo un énfasis al decirle Lord Zavala.

— No tengo ni idea – respondió pensativo – solo nos queda mandar una unidad por la Oficial Jenny a este lugar.

Ambos sujetos, salieron volando respectivamente sobre un dragón, el castaño sobre una Altaria y el rubio sobre en Salamance…


	3. Amenaza

Capitulo 3: Amenaza.

Una mañana alegre en la región Alphore, donde las aves Pokémon y algunos roedores cantaba alegres mientras que las primeras volaban con elegancia por los azulados cielos de Ciudad Arioza, famosa por su aire limpio y aura de tranquilidad que aserenaba a quienes pisasen la ciudad.

— ¿A dónde deberíamos llegar primero? – preguntó Kohara, ya aburrida poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

— Deberíamos ir a comer – sugirió Axl, se escuchó el rugir de su estomago.

— De acuerdo – le apoyo Tamyko.

Los 4 emprendieron la búsqueda hacia el primer restaurant que encontraran, las calles perfectamente limpias de Ciudad Arioza eran adornadas por la sonrisa cálida de sus ciudadanos, los Pokémon que correteaban alegre en los parques junto a sus entrenadores, todo era tranquilidad…

— ¿Y que haremos aquí jefe? – preguntó un sujeto con un traje negro, botas de cuero y una gorra del mismo color.

— Se supone que solo esperemos aquí pacientes – le respondió el otro, que portaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco negro, vaqueros azules, converse y un collar de otro en el cuello.

— Aburrido – dijo el otro, chistando y recogiendo su cabellera verde.

Ellos dos parecían estar esperando, mientras el peli verde jugueteaba con sus risos una y otra vez, el otro, de cabellos grises solo se sentó sin hacer mayor cosa. Tenían en los pantalones una gran X impresa de color rojo, podría ser el logo o el emblema de alguna organización o compañía, el peli verde sostenía unos binoculares negros observando hacia el norte de Ciudad Arioza.

Y en el otro lado de la ciudad, Anahi, Kohara, Tamyko y Axl ya se encontraban en un restaurant, al parecer esta tenia como especialidad la comida italiana y los 4 optaron por algo de fideos y lasaña, en ese restaurant planeaban su viaje y conversaban algunas cosas con respecto a él.

— Y fue así como mi padre venció a Lord Zavala cuando este era líder de gimnasio – les contó Axl a las chicas, las cuales reposaban la comida.

— Buena historia – comentó Anahi – pero si seguimos aquí no llegaremos a ningún lado.

— Tienes razón – apoyo Kohara – pero sigo muy llena – dijo tocando su barriga.

— Esto te pasa por comer tanto fideo jijiji – se burló Tamyko a propósito, con el fin de hacerla molestar.

— Mala

Los 4 procedieron a salir del restaurant, tenían que ir primero al Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Arioza, donde reposarían y mañana por la mañana tendrían que partir a su siguiente destino y donde se encontraba el primer gimnasio Pokémon de la Región Alphore: Ciudad Zuwari. Se camino hacia el Centro Pokémon estuvo rodeado de alguna que otra batalla, el vendedor de Magikarps y vendedores ambulantes que ofrecían cosas que no necesitaban o que nadie quería, duraron en total 45 minutos para llegar al Centro Pokémon, ahí los recibió la Enferma Joy, la cual primero revisó los Pokémon de todos y Axl tomó una habitación para él, y las 3 chicas otra para ellas.

— ¿Por qué Axl no quiso estar con nosotras? – preguntó Tamyko, acomodando su sabana en la cama del Centro Pokémon.

— A lo mejor un asunto de moral…

Kohara tenia una actitud muy seria en ese momento, por lo que decidió salir afuera con la idea de querer reflexionar, según ella lo hacia todos los días a determinada hora…

— Este parece un buen lugar – pensó ella, mirando una banca en las afueras del Centro Pokémon.

Kohara se disponía a sentarse en la banca; pero algo irrumpió su tranquilidad, pues junto antes de sentarse, lo había hecho primero un chico algo mayor, acomodándose en la banca y acariciando a un pequeño Bulbasaur, el chico lucia un brillante cabello gris, llevaba puesta un suéter blanco con cuello de tortuga y una chamarra negra con gorro y unos vaqueros grises, con unos zapatos cafés, con un gesto decaído en su rostro, Kohara se sentó a su lado ignorándolo.

— Si la vida da obstáculos – comenzó a hablar el chico – y yo soy un corredor de la vida, ¿debería esquivarlos?, no, yo no soy un corredor de la vida, soy un luchador, y a los obstáculos hay que enfrentarlos no esquivarlos.

— ¿Ah? – se confundió Kohara al oír la reflexión del chico.

— Disculpa por hablar solo – le dijo a Kohara – Pero no me siento bien por dentro – le dijo a Kohara.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – le preguntó curiosa al chico.

— Vengo de un mal amorío – le confesó – y no ha sido fácil estabilizarme, mas cuando entregas corazón y alma, y terminan engañándote, como dicen los mexicanos "dale los manos y te darán los pies".

— Oh lo siento – intentaba consolarlo – ojala te mejores.

— Gracias "niña" – le agradeció a Kohara, el pensaba que era niña.

— Tengo 13 años – musitó molesta.

— Oh lo siento – se disculpó – es que pareces mas menor – le dijo.

— Si lo se.

— ¿Y como te llamas?

— Mi nombre es Kohara – se presentó ella.

— Yo me llamó Yuki, un placer – se presentó también – y el es mi Bulbasaur – se presentó también el pequeño Pokémon exclamando su nombre.

— Que bonito Pokémon – le dijo viendo al Bulbasaur – yo tengo un Eevee

En ese momento, Kohara sacó su pokébola, de la cual emergió el pequeño zorrito, presentándose exclamando su nombre también.

— Un Pokémon variocolor – dedujo al ver a Eevee, que no era del color normal de los demás.

— Asa es, yo vengo de Puerto Grande – le comentó al chico, el cual aun cargaba a Bulbasaur.

— No muy lejos – dijo – yo vengo de Ciudad Azulona, en Kanto.

— Eso esta muy lejos – dijo sorprendida.

— Lo se…

Mientras ellos dos seguían con su platica, justo detrás de unos arboles que se encontraban en su banca, un niño era molestado por otros 3 hombres de ropas negras, lo tenían rodeado con unos Houndoom, el niño solo tenia un pequeño Azurill y parecían tener la intención de robárselo.

— Niño, si no lo entregas te quemaremos – amenazó uno de los tipos, el único con gorra.

— Déjenme en paz – intentaba en vano salvarse, eso no funcionaria.

El niño tomó a su Azurill y salió corriendo, los 3 Houndoom junto a sus respectivos entrenadores comenzaron a perseguirlo, lo que llamo la atención de Yuki poniéndose en el camino.

— Apártate imbécil si no quieres morir – le advirtió uno de los hombres a Yuki.

— Correteando a un niño indefenso – dijo molesto – debería darles vergüenza y meterse con alguien de su tamaño.

— Olvida el sermón – le ordeñó uno de los hombres – te eliminaremos igual y ese Bulbasaur y ese Eevee – señalando al Pokémon de Kohara – serán nuestros también.

— No me dejaron opción.

Yuki sacó una Ultraball, el niño, Kohara y los 3 hombres se sorprendieron un poco, pues en una Ultraball debería de haber un Pokémon muy difícil de capturar y al momento de lanzarla, de esta una figura enorme comenzó a dibujarse, hasta tomar forma, los tipos retrocedieron al ver que ahora se encontraban en una gran desventaja a pesar de superarlo en numero, pues el Pokémon que había salido de esa Ultraball era un Tyranitar…

— Falta 1, ustedes son 3 – dijo Yuki sacando una Pokébola – mandare a mi primer Pokémon – avisó.

Y de la pokébola, el Pokémon que salió fue un poderoso Blastoise, ahora los Houndoom la tendrían más difícil, pues se medirían contra un Tyranitar y un Blastoise, Yuki devolvió a Bulbasaur a una Pokébola para protegerlo, además, Tyranitar invocó una gran tormenta de arena, que arreciaba por toda la ciudad.

— ¡Blastoise Hidrobomba, Tyranitar Terremoto! – ordenó Yuki a sus dos Pokémon.

Aparte del "arenaso" a la ciudad, Tyranitar provocó un terrible terremoto, que afecto solo a la zona del parque en la ciudad, de una gran intensidad, los 3 Houndoom estaban severamente dañados pues las ondas de choque cayeron justamente a ellos, para después recibir el disparo de Blastoise, quien los mando a volar algunos metros, dejando expuestos a los 3 hombres, los cuales optaron por huir cobardemente junto con sus Pokémon al devolverlos a sus pokébolas, Yuki, y naturalmente Kohara comenzaron a perseguirlo.

— Sera mejor que no vengas, será peligroso – sugirió Yuki.

— Lo siento; quiero ayudar – decía Kohara mientras corría al lado de este.

— No hay opción, de acuerdo.

Tanto Kohara como Yuki perseguían a los tipos, los cuales los condujeron a un antiguo edificio abandonado, ahí había varios hombres de negro…

— ¿Pero que? – se sorprendió Kohara, al ver al menos a 30 hombres ahí – No creo que lo logremos – decía asustada.

— Calma Kohara – intentó tranquilizarla Yuki – si son como sus compañeros no habrá problema.

— De aquí no saldrán vivos – amenazó el hombre con gorra, con una sonrisa de confianza – vengaran nuestra derrota.

— ¿Te derrotaron ellos? – preguntó otro hombre con apariencia distinta a ellos…

— Si… señor – comenzó a tartamudear asustado.

— Ya sabes el castigo por fallar misiones – le recordó al hombre de gorra – ¡LOS INSERVIBLES SERAN ELECTROCUTADOS!

En ese momento sacó u Electrivire, los Pokémon del equipo del hombre de gorra estaban debilitados aun, y el Electivire mandó una poderosa descarga eléctrica sobre los 3 hombres, matándolos al instante al recibir casi 20.000 voltios en su cuerpo, quedando prácticamente carbonizados por dentro.

— Ay no – dijo asustada Kohara, poniéndose detrás de Yuki asustada.

— Descuida, creo que podría manejarlo – dijo tratando de calmarla.

— Que tierno – dijo burlándose de la escena aquel tipo – mira te asesinaríamos todos si quisiéramos y violaríamos a la chiquilla hasta que muera y no pueda mas – comenzó a hablarle a Yuki – pero yo no soy un cobarde, mis hombres solo siguen mis ordenes y las de mis superiores, así que mientras nosotros dos tenemos una batalla… ¡vayan a la ciudad y ataquen! – ordenó el hombre a su ejercito.

Los 30 hombres comenzaron a salir del edificio por distintas salidas, confundiendo a Kohara, Yuki solo los miraba salir por varias partes, la batalla comenzaría…

— ¿Qué hizo ese idiota? – preguntó el tipo que cargaba unos binoculares, el de cabello verde.

— Debía esperar la llegada del General 2.

Aquellos dos sujetos bajaron del lugar donde se encontraban y tomaron camino rumbo al edificio donde se encontraban Kohara y Yuki, donde se desarrollaría la batalla de Electrivire y algún Pokémon de Yuki…

— Necesito una gran ventaja – reflexionó el peligris - ¡VAMOS MI DRAGON!

De otra Ultraball, salió un inmenso Hydreigon, el cual rugió furioso lastimando los oídos de todos incluyendo los de su entrenador.

— ¡Usa Enfado! – ordenó Yuki.

El dragón azulado y negro comenzó a llenarse de un espectral aura roja, a toda marcha se dirigió hacia Electrivire, golpeándolo con sus brazos o cabezas, y patas en varias oportunidades, el Pokémon eléctrico terminó debilitado al primer golpe, mientras que Hydreigon estaba un poco mareado.

— ¡¿Pero que?! – el hombre se había confundido, su Electrivire que había asesinado a 3 personas cayó de 1 solo golpe.

— Wow – se sorprendió Kohara, al parecer Yuki tenía perfectamente bien entrenados a sus Pokémon, pues tenían una descomunal fuerza.

Mientras que en la Ciudad, los hombres se separaron y comenzaron ya sea asaltar gente, comercios, y unos 4 llegaron al Centro Pokémon donde se encontraban Tamyko, Anahi y Axl, tenían secuestrada a la Enfermera Joy.

— Queremos que reúna a todos los entrenadores en la sala de espera – le ordenaron a Joy, quien se encontraba asustada.

— De acuerdo – aceptó.

De un aviso del megáfono, que solicitaba la salida del Centro Pokémon sin excepción, ahí todos los entrenadores serian emboscados, mientras que unas 3 naves sobrevolarían a una altura muy baja Ciudad Arioza y unas detonaciones de bomba se escuchen en algunos de los edificios principales…

— Al fin llegaron – dijo el hombre peliverde de la x roja en su ropa, mostrando un gesto de alivio.

Mientras que en un área cercana a la ciudad…

— Estúpidos, se mostraron muy pronto.

Aquel sujeto, era el mismo que Tamyko y Kohara habían visto en su viaje, el que se encontraba frente a frente con el Pokémon Legendario Giratina.


	4. La Organización Sync

Capitulo 4: La Organización Syanc.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? – se preguntaba Axl muy asustado, todos en el Centro Pokémon estaban secuestrados.

— Tengo miedo – decía Tamyko nerviosa, apretando fuerte sus manos.

— Ojala no nos pase nada – deseaba Anahi, al ver las armas largas y Pokémon de los hombres.

Todos en la recepción del Centro Pokémon se encontraban reunidos, la Enfermera Joy no podía hacer nada y los entrenadores ante la situación tampoco, solo se escuchaban grandes disturbios por toda la ciudad, autos, detonaciones, gritos y las sirenas de las patrullas que intentaban poner orden, lo cual parecía imposible por el numero de hombres armados y aquellas 3 naves, en el Centro Policiaco de Arioza, ahí estaba la Oficial Jenny.

— ¿Y que haremos? – preguntó uno de sus policías a la oficial.

— No tenemos opción – meditó – llamaremos al ejercito de Alphore.

Al tiempo de haber solicitado ayuda al Comandante Supremo de Alphore, unos tanques comenzaron a llegar a la ciudad por tierra, mientras en aquella bodega Yuki y el hombre combatían, el Hydreigon de Yuki lucia cansado y el hombre se quedaba sin Pokémon.

— Maldición niño, peleas bien – lo elogio el hombre, sacando una pokébola.

— Ojala dijera lo mismo – dijo sarcástico, burlándose del hombre.

— Interesante, tienes agallas, así me gusta – sacó una pokébola - ¡Vamos mi Charizard!

De aquella pokébola salió la enorme salamandra alada, rugiendo furiosa, Yuki devolvió a su Hydreigon y acto seguido mando a una Kanghaskan a pelear.

— ¡Charizard utiliza llamarada! – ordenó aquel hombre.

Charizard se elevó en el aire y comenzó a sobrevolar la bodega, tras una serie de maromas se dirigió hacia Kanghaskan, el cual solo esperaba a que lo atacaran.

— ¡Sustituto! – ordenó rápidamente.

En ese instante, un muñeco apareció frente a Kanghaskan el cual recibió el ataque, quedando achicharrado, para mala suerte de Charizard se estrello en el suelo pues venia en picada y quedo justo detrás de Kanghaskan, quien lo noqueo de un solo Megapuño, dejando indefenso a aquel hombre.

— "Me quede sin Pokémon" – pensaba aquel hombre, se sentía acorralado.

— Sera mejor que te rindas – le amenazó Yuki avanzando junto a su Kanghaskan hacia el hombre.

— ¡ALTO! – gritó una tercera persona a ellos.

Aquello fue una voz masculina, Kohara siempre se mantuvo callada tras Yuki, aquella persona poco a poco fue mostrando su figura…

— ¡Es él! – se sorprendió Kohara al ver al tipo.

Aquel sujeto era el que ella y Tamyko habían visto, junto con Giratina, aunque Yuki y el otro sujeto ya sabían quien eran, pues al unisonó pronunciaron su nombre: "Zavala"

— Gracias, soy Neils Zavala, Campeón del Alto Mando de Alphore y actual líder del Clan Zavala de la Ciudad del Dragón Oscuro – se presentó – la verdad tenia tiempo investigando y fueron unos idiotas al mostrarse – refiriéndose a los hombres armados las naves y demás – han hecho demasiado fácil mi trabajo.

— Maldito – decía nervioso aquel hombre, la figura de Zavala por alguna razón le hacia estremecer.

— ¿Y a que le temen tanto? – preguntó con un tono sádico.

El hombre no respondía absolutamente nada, parecía que solo la misma presencia del Campeón lo hacia retroceder, hasta que cayó inconsciente ante la sorpresa de Hokara y Yuki que solo miraban un poco nerviosos.

— Bien hecho Gengar – felicitó Zavala.

Detrás de la figuro inconsciente del vándalo comenzó a dibujarse un Gengar de sonrisa maliciosa el cual lucia muy aterrador haciendo que Kohara se asustara un poco, después los 3: Zavala, Kohara y Yuki salieron y pudieron observar como había mucha movilización, gente huyendo, policías y tipos de negro enfrentándose ya sea con armas o con Pokémon, incendios y humo saliendo de lugares distintos en la ciudad, la cual ahora se había convertido en la cuna del caos.

— ¡Adelante Salamance! – gritó Zavala arrojando una pokébola al cielo.

De ahí salió el impresionante dragón azul, rugiendo furioso, Zavala se montó en él y salieron en dirección hacia una de las naves que se encontraban sobrevolando Ciudad Arioza, Yuki y Kohara pensaron en los demás y salieron rumbo al Centro Pokémon.

— ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba Axl a un grupo.

— Si no tuvieran esas armas podríamos atacarlos – decía un hombre también en la posición de rehén.

Los hombres que los tenían secuestrados no parecían tener ningún síntoma de distracción, parecían estar preparados para cualquier situación, no se movían y al parecer solo se encontraban esperando alguna clase de indicación ya que no dejaban de observar unos aparatos muy parecidos a un móvil o una Pokégar.

— Yuki, debemos darnos prisa mis amigos pueden estar en peligro – le pedía Kohara muy preocupada mientras corrían.

— Lo se; pero será mejor que nos montemos en mi Fearrow para llegar rápido – sugirió.

Eh inmediatamente, sacó de una ultraball al Pokémon volador y tomó a Hokara de la mano y saltaron hacia el ave, la cual salió volando rumbo al sur de aquel edificio ya que en esa dirección se encontraba y algunas detonaciones hacían que el Fearrow perdiese un poco la dirección ya que le lastimaban los oídos.

— Resiste amigo – le decía Yuki acariciándolo para calmarlo.

Al llegar al Centro Pokémon, se encontraron con un gran muro policiaco afuera de este, una Oficial Joy se encontraba realizando la función de mediadora por un megáfono, preguntando por la situación de los rehenes.

— ¡Un movimiento en falso Oficial y podríamos volar todo el Centro Pokémon con todos adentro! – advirtió uno de los malhechores quien no tenia la pinta de querer cooperar.

La situación estaba mas que tensa, además la llegada de la prensa agravó mas la situación pues lejos de mejorarla solo la empeoro y genero aun mas tensión de la que ya había de por si, toda la ciudad secuestrada por una nueva mafia que había aparecido de la nada en la región Alphore, los bomberos también intentaban hacer su parte tratando de calmar los siniestros al igual que voluntarios que se prestaban con sus Pokémon del tipo agua; aunque en algunos casos los edificios dejarían de funcionar.

— ¿Oye tu esposo no esta en todo eso? – preguntó un hombre a una mujer castaña de largas cabelleras.

— Lo se – decía preocupada – solo por que le gusta la adrenalina y no sabe que nos preocupamos mucho por él.

— Bueno, como Alto Mando es nuestro deber ir también – le dijo aquel hombre.

La mujer asintió y de donde se encontraban, en una avioneta tomaron dirección hacia Ciudad Arioza, ellos partieron de una ciudad del Norte de Alphore, mientras, en una de las naves, varios hombres se encontraban inconscientes mientras Zavala caminaba prácticamente sobre estos sin importarle pisarlos o no, hasta que llego a una especie de cabina.

— Ya veo, pues que idiotas – meditó.

De pronto una serie de explosiones comenzaron a escucharse en la nave que estaba Zavala, hasta que comenzó a descender y para suerte de muchos cayó sobre un terreno baldío en donde prácticamente se desplomó, los hombres del Centro Pokémon que podían ver perfectamente inmediatamente abandonaron el edificio, unos fueron capturados, otros lograron escapar lo cierto es que desde lejos los otros hombres misteriosos que solo observaban y tenían una gran x roja en sus ropas, se enojaron pues consideraron un acto de imprudencia eso y siguieron su camino hacia una de las salidas de la ciudad, varios hombres comenzaron a emular las acciones de estos y a base de helicópteros y las naves que quedaban fueron lentamente abandonando la ciudad, excepto uno que Zavala tenia aprisionado.

— Habla o mueres sabandija – le ordenó el rubio, apuntándole con un pequeño revolver y detrás su Salamance.

— Syanc, así se llama la organización – respondió.

Zavala solo sonrió, se montó en su Salamance mientras que aquel tipo amarrado y golpeado, quedo a su suerte, en el Centro Pokémon algunos estaban dando informes a los agentes de la Oficial Jenny, Kohara y Yuki se encontraban ya con Tamyko, Axl y Anahi.

— Y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó Axl de relatar todo lo acontecido durante el secuestro.

El atardecer estaba llegando, el Centro Pokémon vivió un agitado día, una patrulla se quedo vigilando el lugar y antes del toque de queda, Kohara se encontraba fuera, ahí un pequeño Oddish se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeño? – le preguntó al pequeño rábano.

Oddish solo se sentó al lado de esta y rio alegre…

— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? – le preguntó al pequeño rábano ya sentado en su regazó.

— ¡Oddish! – asintió.

En ese instante Kohara sacó una pokébola y le dio un pequeño golpe a Oddish, que en instantes quedo capturado, fue algo muy extraño, es raro que un Pokémon se deje capturar; pero así le tocó a Kohara después de un día agitado y ahora deberá pensar en su siguiente desafío, el gimnasio de Ciudad Zuwari.


	5. Una Nueva Rival Aparece

Capitulo 5: Una Nueva Rival Aparece.

Kohara se encontraba saliendo de Ciudad Arioza, después de un día bastante agitado debido al atentado que sufrió la ciudad a manos de una "nueva organización terrorista" era un gran alivio dar el primer paso fuera de la ciudad.

— Al fin – decía Kohara aliviada nomas cruzo la frontera de Arioza con la ruta a Zuwari.

— Bueno, al parecer el siguiente destino es el gimnasio de Zuwari – dijo Axl revisando una especie de guía turística de Alphore.

— Chicos, tendré que desviarme – les dijo Anahi a todos.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó Axl extrañado.

— El Concurso Pokémon de la Isla Alphore será pasado mañana – mencionó – así que tendré que irme directamente hacia allá.

— Pues ojala lleguemos a ver el concurso – le dijo Kohara dando sus muestras de apoyo.

Así, Anahi se separó del resto del grupo, por lo que Axl, Tamyko, Yuki y Kohara debían continuar su camino hacia Zuwari, Anahi por otra parte debía llegar lo mas rápido posible a la Isla Alphore, una pequeña ciudad ubicada al noroeste de Alphore en alta mar y el principal sostén industrial debajo de la capital Ciudad Divina.

Había pasado una media hora y el grupo a penas se encontraba a medio camino, por lo que decidieron descansar y montaron un pequeño campamento donde se disponían también a almorzar, pusieron unas rocas como mesas y sillas, Tamyko preparaba un estafado de vegetales, Axl fue a buscar o comprar agua o lo primero que pase y Kohara se encontraba entrenando a su Eevee y a su nuevo Oddish.

— ¡Oddish Hoja Afilada contra las rocas! – ordenó Kohara al nabo.

El pequeño nabo retrocedió unos pasos y tras agitar su pequeño cuerpo envió una serie de hojas afiliadas en dirección a unas rocas que se encontraban ahí, las cuales se cuartearon lo que decepcionó un poco a Oddish quien quería destruirlas.

— Suficiente Oddish – Kohara ordenó al pequeño nabo detenerse; pero el orgullo del pequeño Pokémon planta era muy alto.

— Parece que este pequeñín se exige demasiado – concluyó Yuki quien era la única persona del grupo que observaba el entrenamiento de Kohara.

— Sera mejor que lo devuelva a su pokébola – pensó Kohara, devolviendo al pequeño nabo azul a su bola.

Ya que el pequeño Oddish fue devuelto a su pokébola, Yuki le invitó a Kohara a tomar un refresco ya que sintió que la mañana era un poco calurosa.

— Ah claro – aceptó Kohara con gusto, decidiendo acompañarlo.

Ambos entrenadores al decidir ir a tomar un refresco juntos partieron rumbo al oeste, ya que había un cartel en medio de la ruta que anunciaba un puesto de refrescos y comida rápida hacia esa dirección. Caminaron unos 5 minutos hasta que dieron con el lugar, el cual era atendido por un simpático anciano.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarles jovencitos? – preguntó amablemente aquel anciano cuando Yuki y Kohara tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de afuera del local.

— Quisiéramos ordenar – le dijo Yuki, tomando la carta, lo mismo hizo Kohara.

El anciano decidió esperar en lo que Yuki y Kohara iban a pedir, según solo iban por un refresco; pero el hambre repentina les obligo a pedir algo ligero para poder comer al llegar al lugar donde el grupo acampaba.

— Tráigame un sangría por favor – ordenó Kohara, entregando la carta al anciano.

A final de cuentas cancelaron las ordenes de comida, Yuki solamente pidió un refresco de naranja, no duraron mucho bebiendo por lo que rápidamente decidieron salir de aquel local y devolverse lo mas rápido posible hacia el campamento, donde Tamyko y Axl ya se encontraban sirviendo la comida.

— ¿En donde estaban ustedes dos? – les preguntó Axl un poco molesto – los estamos esperando de hace media hora para almorzar.

— ¿Acaso fueron a un paseo romántico? – preguntó con un tono algo pícaro, intentando ponerlos nerviosos.

— No nada de eso – aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa Yuki.

— Si… eso – respondió Kohara también nerviosa.

Olvidando el tema, los 4 entrenadores se dispusieron a almorzar, el estofado de vegetales que Tamyko había preparado estaba compuesto principalmente por hongos silvestres que había recolectado anteriormente y de los cuales se sabia que no producía ningún daño toxico. Los 4 jóvenes tenían una conversación acerca de la vida, sus sueños, esperanzas, etc.

— ¿Y Charlette es tu ejemplo a seguir? – le preguntó Axl a Kohara, luego de que esta comenzó a hablar acerca de sus influencias.

— Si, ella es una gran entrenadora y coordinadora – comenzó Kohara a adularla – se pasó la liga de Alphore y venció a 3 miembros del Alto Mando para estar en él – refiriéndose al Alto Mando.

— Muy cierto – la apoyo Yuki – y pienso que podrías ser mejor incluso que ella.

— Gracias – agradeció a Yuki, además esa muestra de motivación hizo que se sonrojara, sin que se diera cuenta, y para su suerte, los demás tampoco lo notaron.

El grupo siguió conversando hasta que la tarde cayó, por lo que tras recoger todo lo que habían utilizado continuaron su camino hacia Ciudad Zuwari, en el camino, tuvieron la oportunidad de lidiar con alguna que otra batalla, lo que sin duda le serviría tanto a Kohara como a sus Pokémon: Eevee y Oddish, los cuales aun tenían que ser mejorados en ciertos aspectos. Ya casi llegando a Zuwari, en una de las entradas que anunciaban el nombre de la ciudad, una chica alta, de cabellos verdes y lisos, la cual vestía un traje escolar con la misma combinación de colores a excepción de la camisa que era blanca, parecía estarlos esperando.

— Una chica – la señaló Axl, aunque ya todos la habían notado.

— Todos sabemos lo que soy – dijo la chica tras oír a Axl – pero lo que busco yo es una batalla Pokémon ahora.

— Yo me ofrezco – Kohara se puso por delante, desafiando a la chica.

— Que tierna niña; pero no podrás vencerme – le dijo confiada.

— Ya lo veremos…

Kohara tomó una de sus pokébolas, de una de ellas salió su Eevee variocolor, el cual estaba en posición de batalla, después aquella chica de cabellos verdes tomó una Sana Ball y tras arrojarla, de esta salió una Lilligant, lo que entusiasmo a Kohara la cual era admiradora de los Pokémon del Tipo Planta por lo que sacó su Pokédex para tener información acerca del Pokémon.

Pokédex: _El aroma que despide la flor de su tocado tiene efectos tranquilizantes, pero este Pokémon requiere muchos cuidados._

Ambos Pokémon estaban frente a frente, hasta que Kohara, a quien la chica le cedió la iniciativa de la batalla ordenó el primer ataque.

— ¡Eevee utiliza ataque rápido! – ordenó Kohara.

El pequeño zorrito comenzó a tomar viada y rápidamente emprendió carrera hacia el elegante Pokémon planta quien solo estaba en posición de defensa, esperando la orden de su entrenadora la cual lucia todavía muy confiada.

— ¡Protección! – ordenó la peli verde en respuesta al ataque de Eevee.

Eevee se dirigía velozmente hacia el Pokémon planta, este solo se ergio un poco y de su cuerpo una esfera de colores verdes y azulados rodeo su cuerpo, al impactarse el Eevee de Kohara salió volando, quedando algo lastimado en el suelo.

— ¡Utiliza paralizador! – ordenó la peli verde, aprovechando la vulnerabilidad del pequeño zorro.

Lilligant acató aquella orden, pues desde la flor que brota sobre su cabe, un polvo amarillo brilloso y que adornado con la luz de la luna llena lo hacia verse muy hermoso, llegó directamente hasta Eevee quien tuvo la desgracia de inhalar aquellos polvos paralizantes.

— ¡Vamos Eevee! – intentaba animar Kohara a su Pokémon, este se reponía lentamente.

— ¡Utiliza Llueve Hojas! – ordenó la peli verde.

Lilligant extendió aquellas hojas que utilizaba como brazos y una gran cantidad de lluvia se dirigieron hacia Eevee el cual al intentar esquivar el ataque fue victima de aquella parálisis provocado por el anterior ataque de Lilligant, proyectando a Eevee varios metros y dejándolo gravemente herido y debilitado.

— ¡No Eevee! – fue corriendo preocupada hacia Eevee, temiendo que no se hiciera mas daño.

— Tal ves me pase – reflexionaba la peli verde – como sea, espero que si te enfrento nuevamente seas fuerte.

La peli verde partió hacia Ciudad Zuwari, Kohara tomó a Eevee en brazos y después decidió que era mejor devolverlo a su pokébola, el resto del grupo la acompañó al Centro Pokémon, Kohara tuvo que ceder 1200 pokédolares a su rival. Ya en el Centro Pokémon y con Eevee siendo atendido por una de las enfermeras Joy, Kohara se encontraba sentada y lucia muy molesta, lo que hizo que Yuki fuese a intentar animarla.

— Vamos, Eevee se pondrá bien – el chico se acercó a darle ánimos, Kohara miraba el suelo muy molesta.

— Eso espero – decía con un tono de expresión de enfado.

— No te desanimes, perder también es parte de la vida, ya mejoraras.

Las palabras de ánimo de Yuki no parecían funcionar del todo bien, Kohara seguía enojada por perder, lo que le llevo la conclusión a Yuki de que Kohara era una chica muy orgullosa u odiaba perder, o ambas.

— Oigan, tengo una idea – les mencionó Tamyko, despertando la curiosidad del grupo.

— ¿Y cual es? – preguntó curioso Axl.

— Podríamos ir mañana a la Isla Alphore – sugirió Tamyko, el resto del grupo lo reflexionaba.

— Pues no hay problema – habló primero Kohara – igual allá también hay un gimnasio y el de aquí no se va a ir.

El resto del grupo apoyo la idea, además, Anahi se encontraba en aquel lugar donde disputaría su primer Concurso Pokémon, por lo que a la mañana siguiente deberían ir en un crucero hacia aquel exótico lugar.


	6. El Torneo de Parejas de el SS Anne

Capitulo 6: El Torneo de Parejas de el S.S. Anne "Isla Alphore".

Amanecía en Ciudad Zuwari, el cantar de algunos Pokémon pájaros avisaba que el sol ya se encontraba abrazando con sus cálidos rayos aquella ciudad la llamada "ciudad del rock" donde el mítico grupo Kiss se presento hace ya unas cuantas décadas, ahí Kohara y compañía tenían que tomar un ferry que los condujera hacia la Isla Alphore, donde aprovecharían para ver a Anahi concursar en el Concurso Pokémon que se celebraría ahí, además, Kohara aprovecharía para entrenar un poco mas antes de desafiar a su primer gimnasio y capturar uno o dos Pokémon en el camino.

— Que suerte, hoy pasa por aquí el S.S. Anne – dijo Yuki emocionado, el S.S. Anne era uno de los cruceros mas lujosos del mundo y el mas lujoso en Kanto.

— Si, podríamos viajar en él – pensó Kohara, corriendo rápido hacia el puerto donde vendían los tickets para barco.

— Que hiperactiva – concluyó Axl al verla correr así de repente.

— Vamos pues – corrió igual Tamyko, haciendo que ambos chicos lo hicieran también.

Los 4 integrantes de ese grupo corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el puerto, ahí, vendían los tickets para la Isla Alphore y para su buena fortuna, se estaban vendiendo lugares vacios para el S.S. Anne, el cual hoy lucia varado debido a un mantenimiento que se le hacia rutinariamente. Los chicos aprovecharon la ocasión y compraron los boletos; aunque no fueron precisamente barato, tuvieron que rogar por descuentos.

– Pensé que nunca llegaría – Kohara volteaba de un lado a otro, mirando el imponente barco.

– Mejor busquemos los camarotes – sugirió Tamyko, observando una guía ilustrada del barco.

La cubierta del barco se mantenía en condiciones optimas, se podían observar varios marineros trabajando en cubierta, ya sea limpiando o simplemente observando. Los chicos continuaron hacia una de las zonas de 3era clase; y a pesar del precio "elevado" solo les alcanzo para ahí.

Ya en su camarote…

— Ahora a dormir – Yuki se echo en la cama, lo que extrañó a algunos.

— Si, de acuerdo…

Los otros 3 no querían desaprovechar la oportunidad de recorrer aquel imponente barco, el cual estaba acreditado como uno de los más caros del mundo.

— ¡Miren! – Kohara señaló un cartel, apuntándolo con su dedo.

— ¿Un torneo? – se preguntó Axl al estar leyendo el cartel.

— Si – comenzó a leerlo Tamyko – atención, de camino hacia la Isla Alphore se celebrara un torneo de parejas Pokémon, la primera fase se realizara en la Isla Alphore, interesados inscribirse en cubierta.

Aquel torneo captó la atención de todos, Tamyko y Axl salieron disparados a inscribirse al torneo, mientras que Kohara pensó en ir por Yuki, el cual ya no se encontraba dormido y estaba jugando con el pequeño Bulbasaur que tenia.

— Ah, hola Kohara – la saludó al verla, el seguía jugando con Bulbasaur.

— Oye Yuki – comenzó a dirigirse nerviosa a él – hay un torneo de parejas en la Isla Alphore… pensé que te podríamos participar.

Yuki se quedó meditando por unos segundos…

— Vale – aceptó.

Al aceptar Yuki y Kohara partieron rumbo hacia la cubierta del barco, donde varias personas se encontraban manejando papeleos para inscribir a los participantes, el torneo aun no se sabe de que iba exactamente excepto que era un torneo de parejas.

— ¿Y que ganaríamos? – se preguntaba Kohara curiosa, el cartel anunciaba un premio sorpresa.

— No seas impaciente – le aconsejó Yuki – primero inscribámonos y después nos preocupamos por eso.

Ya una vez inscritos tuvieron que ir a una especia de escenario ubicado al otro costado del barco, ahí se anunciaría la mecánica del torneo.

— ¡Muchas gracias damas y caballeros, entrenadores, coordinadores y publico en general! – comenzó a relatar un hombre de traje al micrófono - ¡Y hoy celebraremos el Torneo de Parejas Pokémon de Alphore en la Isla Alphore organizado por el S.S. Anne!

La audiencia comenzó a aplaudir, en aquel salón se podía observar gente y Pokémon de distintos tipos, etc. Gente con trajes elegantes, gente normal, políticos, empresarios y simples entrenadores, había de todo en ese lugar.

— ¡Ahora les explicare las reglas del torneo! – la audiencia se mostró mas animada, comenzaría a explicar de que iba el torneo – El torneo se dividirá en dos fases, la primera fase se desarrollara en TODA LA ISLA ALPHORE, enfrentaran a sus oponentes en las distintas calles y lugares de la Isla.

En una pizarra eléctrica, comenzaron a aparecer los nombres de todas las parejas registradas, sumaban un total de 68 parejas, cada una debía partir hacia los distintos rumbos de la Isla Alphore y enfrentar oponentes aleatoriamente.

— ¡Ya quiero luchar! – decía Kohara ansiosa de ya luchar.

El S.S. Anne zarpó después de 2 horas anclado, la gente comenzó a volver de sus distintos destinos y tras otra hora en la que la gente terminó de regresar, el S.S. zarpo hacia la Isla Alphore, la cual en barco solamente se encontraba a 20 minutos y el imponente buque se dirigía a toda maquina como lo había ordenado el capitán. Ya llegando a la Isla Alphore había un gran marco que decía: "Bienvenidos coordinadores y S.S. Anne", uno con motivo del Concurso Pokémon que se celebraría ahí y otro por la llegada del S.S. Anne y la organización de su torneo, aunque para nuestro grupo era desconocido, el torneo del S.S. Anne era muy conocido en el extranjero debido a la gran cantidad de dinero que otorga a sus ganadores; sumado a que la Isla Alphore se encontraba en la semana de su carnaval anual.

Así mismo, cada pareja inscrita tomó un folleto, y se le entregó una especie de listón amárela el cual tenia el logotipo del S.S. Anne, en el folleto explicaba las reglas con mas detalle.

Las batallas tendrán lugar donde las parejas se encuentren, hay un comité estrictamente organizado que se encargara de vigilar el cumplimiento de las normas y seguridad tanto de los entrenadores como de la ciudad y su población civil. Estarán disfrazados como civiles.

Todas las batallas serán 2 vs 2; cada persona puede usar solamente un Pokémon. Cuando se debiliten ambos Pokémon de una pareja se considerara victoria para la pareja rival.

La pareja ganadora obtendrá respectivamente el listón de la pareja perdedora. Cada integrante de la pareja perdedora deberá entregar únicamente un listón cada uno. La pareja que se quede sin listones pierde y deberá reportarse al S.S. Anne, se recompensara con: 1 piedra agua, 5000 pokédolares y una placa conmemorativa.

Cuando se obtengan 5 listones (ósea 10 por pareja), deberán reportarse al Centro Pokémon de la Isla Alphore, ahí serán inscritos a la fase final del torneo.

La primera fase termina cuando el Centro Pokémon anuncie 8 parejas ganadoras.

El día del Concurso Pokémon de la Isla Alphore se suspenderán actividades y se reanudaran al día siguiente.

— Suena divertido – le mencionó Yuki a Kohara.

— Si – le apoyo.

Cada pareja fue por sus respectivos listones, y ahora todos corrieron en distintas direcciones para esparcirse, había un gran ambiente en la Isla Alphore, quizá contagiando por la semana de su carnaval anual y por el Concurso Pokémon que se estaría celebrando ya mañana, debido a eso, hoy debían aprovechar para ganar todas las batallas que puedan.

— Vaya, todos lucen muy animados – le mencionó una mujer de cabellos castaños a una chica rubia.

— Lo se, ese concurso del S.S. Anne es muy divertido.

Aquella mujer y la chica, la cual lucia como una joven de 20 años aproximadamente observaban a los entrenadores yendo de aquí para allá en toda la Isla Alphore, la cual en esa semana seria el centro de atención de todo Alphore, algunos medios de comunicación se reportaban para los preámbulos del concursos y otros del torneo mismo del S.S. Ane.

— Bien, Kohara, vayamos al norte – le sugirió Yuki.

— De acuerdo – aceptó.

Yuki y Kohara decidieron ir caminando al norte, en la Isla Alphore se podía respirar un ambiente muy parecido al que se podía observar en la lejana ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, había bellas chicas en bikini en muchas partes, músicos tropicales, personas jugando futbol y extranjeros vacacionando y tomando fotos, y al fondo en el mar varios buques pesqueros.

— ¡Oigan! – se dirigió una chica a Yuki y Kohara - ¡Prepárense para darnos sus listones! – los advirtió, poniendo una pokébola por delante.

Yuki y Kohara habían sido retados ya desde temprano en aquella competencia, detrás de la chica salió otra, un poco mas tímida para después llenarse de confianza, la primera en salir tenia el cabello corto y de colores azules, era chaparrita, lucia una falta naranja con una blusa blanca a escote abierto, llevaba unos converse blancos, la otra chica tenia el cabello naranja, ojos color café claro y tenia puesto una blusa verde con unos jeans blancos, sus tenis eran color blanco.

— ¡Vamos Azumarill!/¡Ve Squirtle!

Ambas chicas mandaron a sus respectivos Pokémon acuáticos, la de cabellos azules envió a Azumarill, mientras que la chica de cabellos largos naranja envió a la pequeña tortuga a combatir.

— ¡Adelante Bulbasaur! – Yuki envió a su pequeño Bulbasaur.

— ¡Adelante Oddish! – el nabo apareció ante todos, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Por lógica, Yuki y Kohara tenían cierta ventaja, pues la diferencia de tipos los favorecía; pero eso no siempre era factor, ya que muchos Pokémon de agua podrían aprender ataques de tipo hielo o también dependería de cómo los hayan entrenado sus entrenadoras.

— ¡Azumarill utiliza Aqua Aro devolada* - ordenó la peli azul.

En ese momento el conejo acuático se rodeo por brillantes y muy bonitos aros de agua de muchos colores, los cuales los usaría para recuperar energía en caso de ser atacado.

— ¡Oddish utiliza hojas navaja! – ordenó Kohara.

— ¡Bulbasaur utiliza Drenadoras! – ordenó Yuki.

Oddish comenzó a mover su pequeño cuerpo y haciendo girar sus hojas, de ahí una gran cantidad de hojas filosas se dirigieron hacia Azumarill, quien se encontraba en guardia, y del bulbo de Bulbasaur, una semillita marrón se dirigía hacia Azumarill también.

— ¡Squirtle utiliza Refugio combinado con Giro Rápido! – ordenó la peli naranja.

Cuando la fila de hojas afiladas y la pequeña semilla se dirigían hacia el Azumarill, Squirtle se puso delante de este y metió su cuerpo en su caparazón, el cual comenzó a dar vueltas desviando el ataque hacia varias direcciones por delante de este, mientras que la semilla también salió rebotada y cayendo al suelo donde quedo inutilizable, además Squirtle se dirigía hacia ellos mientras giraba violentamente.

— ¡Bulbasaur utiliza Látigo Sepa para frenarlo! – ordenó Yuki.

Squirtle se dirigía violentamente hacia Oddish y Bulbasaur, este ultimo dirigió sus látigos hacia Squirtle; pero para su desgracia al tomarlo Squirtle se lo llevo por la viada, haciendo que Bulbasaur girara mientras se encontraba tomando a Squirtle del caparazón, hasta que salió disparado…

— ¡Azumarill utiliza Hidrobomba contra Bulbasaur! – ordenó la peli azul.

— ¡Oddish no lo permitas, utiliza Paralizador! – ordenó Kohara.

De forma instantánea, Oddish comenzó a esparcir desde su boca un montón de pequeños polvitos amarillos justo cuando Azumarill iba a soltar la poderosa hidro-descarga sobre el pequeño Bulbasaur el cual solo rebotó contra el suelo, quedando lastimado y mareado, mientras que Azumarill al inhalar esos polvos fue privado de todos sus movimientos.

— ¡Maldición, haz algo pelos de zanahoria! – le reclamó la peli azul a su compañera, estaba molesta por lo acontecido.

— ¡No me hables así! – le reclamó - ¡Squirtle utiliza Hidropulso!

La pequeña tortuga retrocedió unos pasos y de su boca comenzó a generar una esfera de aura azul, mientras que Azumarill no se podía mover Bulbasaur pudo reincorporarse.

— ¡Bulbasaur utiliza Látigo Sepa contra Azumarill!

— ¡Oddish utiliza hojas navaja contra Squirtle!

Tanto Yuki como Kohara dieron sus órdenes al mismo tiempo, Squirtle ya se preparaba para lanzar el ataque; pero la chica de cabellos naranja no sabía si atacar a Oddish o defender al Squirtle de su compañera, por lo que se vieron en una encrucijada, Squirtle disparó su ataque hacia Oddish el cual chocó con las hojas navaja, mientras que Bulbasaur tomó a Azumarill con sus látigos y lo azotó varias veces contra el suelo, quedando debilitado, después aprovechando la confusión del Squirtle y de la chica de cabellos naranja Oddish lo atacaría con hojas navaja, debilitándolo y ganando así la primera batalla.

— Cielos – suspiró la chica de cabellos azules – lamentó enojarme contigo Lisa – se disculpó con su compañera.

— Descuida Tea, hicimos lo que pudimos; pero no fue suficiente.

Deportivamente las chicas estrecharon sus manos con Kohara y Yuki, Tea la peli azul entregó su listón a Yuki y Lisa a Kohara, ahora, tenían dos listones y solo les faltarían otros 3.


	7. La Reunión de los Poderosos

Capitulo 7: La Reunión de los Poderosos.

Mientras se disputaba el torneo de batallas de parejas en la Isla Alphore, se dio un aviso sobra una suspensión de actividades debido al Concurso que se estaría celebrando en dicha ciudad. Varios coordinadores, entrenadores y turistas se daban cita ahí; pues el ultimo día de la semana (domingo), concluiría el Festival de la Isla Alphore, celebrado una vez al año con motivo del aniversario, por lo que la isla vivía una fiesta enorme desde el sábado de la semana pasada, ahí, varios entrenadores se dieron cita afuera del Estadio "Ori Monumental de Alphore", del equipo de futbol local ya que se dio cita varia gente y seria una de las multi – sedes del concurso, aunque el estadio tenia capacidad para 38.000 personas solo se dieron cita 16.340 según el porta voz oficial del estadio, un escenario se montó en la cancha y varios asientos frente a la salida de los equipos (túnel oriente), ahí, el alcalde de la ciudad "Mario Hirona", dirigía algunas palabras a los presentes y autoridades tanto del Gran Festival de Alphore como de la Conferencia de Divina de la Liga Pokémon de Alphore.

— Gracias a todos por venir – comenzó a dirigirse a los espectadores – una vez mas estamos en festividades y se ha empalmado tanto el torneo del S.S. Anne y el Concurso Pokémon de la Isla Alphore, por lo que venimos organizando la ciudad desde un año antes, ahora, pasaremos la voz a Astrea, miembro del Alto Mando de la Liga Pokémon de Alphore.

De uno de los lugares en el escenario, una joven mujer de entre 20 – 25 años, rubia y con buen cuerpo se levantó, esta se dirigió a tomar el micrófono para dirigir unas palabras.

— Sean todos bienvenidos, como ya saben, este día también se elegirá la sede para la Liga Pokémon de Alphore al igual que el Gran Festival, por lo que en las pantallas gigantes de este estadio enlazaremos hacia Ciudad Divina en el Centro de Convenciones.

En el Centro de Convenciones…

Había varia gente de traje, autoridades y celebridades del mundo Pokémon, se había organizado un gran programa de una hora entre artistas y presentaciones y el momento esperado llegó, se iba a sortear la sede para la Liga Pokémon de Alphore, que desde hace dos años, pensó en alternar sus sedes para dicha competición, la ciudad elegida, también seria sede para el Gran Festival de Alphore.

— Ahora démosle la bienvenida al Campeón de la Liga Pokémon de Alphore Neils Zavala – presentó el anunciador, al que ejercería el sorteo.

— Bien, antes de iniciar al sorteo quisiera que me acompañara el Presidente del Gran Festival de Alphore, Kiritu Anaya.

De uno de los asientos y entre aplausos, un tipo de entre 23 – 24 años, de morados cabellos y bien parecido se levantó, y se dirigió a donde Zavala, ambos como las dos máximas autoridades Pokémon de la región Alphore llevarían a cabo el sorteo.

— Bien, aquí tenemos escritos los nombres de todas las ciudades de Alphore, eliminaremos a Pueblo Glacia por ser sede de la Liga Pokémon y el Gran Festival Alphore del Año pasado – explicó, los presentes escuchaban atentos.

Zavala mostró el papelito que decía "Pueblo Glacia" y lo tiro, después fue introduciendo el resto de las 16 ciudades de Alphore donde se disputarían ambos eventos, la tómbola fue pasando, las reglas eran sacar 4 papelitos, el 5, seria el elegido, algo parecido al modo en que se realizan las rifas en algunas ciudades y pueblos de México.

— Bien – retomó Zavala la palabra – Kiritu, saca la primera pelota, esta será una ciudad no elegida.

Kiritu metió la mano en la tómbola, Zavala bromeo diciendo que "no valía mano negra", después, llevó la pelota a Zavala y presentó el nombre de la ciudad que no seria sede.

— Y la ciudad que NO será sede de la Liga ni del Gran Festival es… ¡Ciudad Platino!

Algunas autoridades de esa ciudad mostraron una cara de molestia, pues eventos como esos supondrían grandes ganancias para el "pueblo", después, Zavala mandó a sacar otra pelota, la cual para sorpresa de todos, resulto ser la capital de Alphore: Ciudad Divina.

— Que lastima por nuestros amigos de la capital, fueron grandes eventos ahí – expresó, tratando de animarlos – la siguiente ciudad es Villa Ocio.

Después sacó otras dos pelotas, una decía Puerto Grande, y la otra Ciudad Arioza, por lo que la siguiente ciudad seria la elegida para albergar ambos eventos, por lo que era un momento de cierta tensión, ahí, cuando abrió el papelito..

— Ay – se sorprendió un poco, mostraba cierta satisfacción en su sonrisa – la sede para la Liga Pokémon de Alphore y el Gran Festival de Alphore es: Ciudad del Dragón Oscuro.

En ese momento, la transmisión terminó, y aunque Zavala, a pesar de ser el actual líder del Clan Zavala y no haber nacido ahí, toda su familia si lo era, y además seria la primera vez que esa ciudad celebre dos grandes eventos.

— Cielos, podre ser campeón en mi ciudad natal – comentó Yuki a Kohara, con mucha confianza en si mismo.

— Eso es bueno – dijo Kohara, animándolo mas.

Ya con las transmisiones del sorteo de la sede de la Liga Pokémon, así como el Gran Festival de Alphore, se continuo con el anuncio del Concurso, el cual celebraría la ronde de exhibición ahí mismo, en el estadio de futbol y mas tarde, pasarían al Domo de Concursos de la Isla Alphore, con capacidad para 4.000 personas. Como dato, los escenarios, estadios y centros deportivos instalados en Alphore son un ejemplo de la gran arquitectura de la que goza la región.

Poco a poco los coordinadores fueron inscribiéndose al concurso, sus Fichas de Entrenadores fueron escaneados permitiéndoles así participar en el Gran Festival de Alphore, tiempo después, Yuki y Kohara se reencontrarían con Axl, Tamyko y Anahi, quien estaba con ellos.

— ¿Y como te fue en el gimnasio Kohara? – preguntó Anahi con interés.

— Aun no he desafiado a ningún líder – le respondió, agachando un poco la mirada.

— Anímate – le sugirió Anahi – si no lo intentas, ¿Cómo quieres llegar a ser la Campeona de la Liga Pokémon?

— Si tienes razón – respondió Kohara mas animada, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Aquel grupo de jóvenes partió a otra dirección, en las calles de la Isla Alphore se miraban muchos playeros, entrenadores y Pokémon debido al empalme de las fechas, el concurso Pokémon de Alphore estaba anunciado para hoy y el torneo de parejas al que Kohara estaba inscrita junto con Yuki estaba suspendido por el día de hoy y no tenían idea de que hacer… cuando una fuerte tormenta de arena azotó toda la parte urbana de la ciudad y la playa principal donde se desarrollaban la mayoría de los eventos.

— ¿Qué es esto? – Tamyko pregunto, cubriéndose los ojos, nariz y boca.

— ¿Lo habrá provocado un Pokémon? – sugirió Axl, mientras intentaba divisar algo con la vista.

— No lo se.

Aquella tormenta de arena poco a poco amaino, desde una colina, se miraba un joven con una túnica blanca, su rostro no podía ser divisado a causa de ella y junto a él un Tiranytar de colores diferentes, el que podría haber sido el causante de la tormenta de arena, con todo eso, el tipo parecía bastante sospechoso, varias personas lo miraron de igual forma y desconfiados, el tipo descendía poco a poco de aquella colina, hasta que entró en contacto con las personas reunidas abajo.

— ¿Tu provocaste esto? – le exigió respuesta un señor, apuntándolo con el dedo.

Aquel tipo solo sonrió ligeramente, se desprendió rápidamente de su túnica y de este descendió una larga cabellera verde, el joven devolvió a su Tiranytar a la pokébola y se presentó ante todos.

— Saludos – hizo una reverencia – mi nombre es Armonía y soy un coordinador de la Región Teselia, y retó a una batalla Pokémon a cualquiera que desea enfrentarme.

— Yo lo hare – aceptó el desafío Axl, saliendo de entre varia gente.

La calle había sido despejada para que la batalla se diera inicio, varios se encontraban resguardados detrás de tiendas, barriles, etc. Casi parecía un duelo a balas como en el viejo oeste, solo el joven peli verde llamado Armonía y Axl, ambos sacaron sus pokébolas y las lanzaron al aire, estas cada una disparo un rayó de energía que al contactar contra el suelo comenzó toma forma, por su parte N, envió a un Glaceon, Axl por su parte sacó a un pequeño Bagon dispuesto a luchar.

— Vaya ese Bagon que has sacado se nota que esta dispuesto a pelear hasta el final digno del tipo dragón – comprendió N con solo mirar al pequeño dragón rugir; pero hablo tan rápido que no se le entendió – ¡Utiliza ventisca!

Justo cuando Armonía ordenó su ataque, frente a ellos se escuchó un impacto, que dejo una gran nube de polvo, el combate se detuvo al instante, todos vieron como un Dragonite descendía y alguien estaba montado en su espalda, era una chica de altura mediana, de cabellos negros, Armonía sonrió al verla.

— Vaya "N" – se dirigió a Armonía – este concurso si que será divertido.

— Lo se, Amyra – dijo con entusiasmo.

Todo parecía tan extraño, dos entrenadores misteriosos salieron de la nada, atrayendo la atención de todos, cuando Kohara los recordó.

— Ya se quienes son – reveló Kohara – son Amyra de Sinnoh y él es N, ambos vienen de ser campeones de los festivales de sus regiones.

— Así es – agregó Armonía a quien se le conocería como N después – de hecho venimos a esta región especialmente por la Liga Alphore mas por el festival, descubrimos que entrenadores poderosos de otras regiones tanto en el festival como en la Liga se han inscrito en el Gran Festival y en la Liga Pokémon de Alphore – explicó N a todos.

— Si, hay un rumor sobre el "Entrenador Legendario" – les comentó Amyra - aquel campeón casi invencible de Kanto que desmanteló al Team Rocket hace varios años.

— Hey, se olvidan de alguien – dijo una voz misteriosa, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

— ¡Tobías! – gritó N sorprendido – maldición, ya jodiste al Team Plasma, ¿y aun me quieres joder?

— No te preocupes – le dijo calmado – ahora será por deporte – y me inscribí en esta Liga Pokémon por que también Lira de Johto lo hizo – les confesó a todos.

En efecto, todas aquellas personas presumían de fama dentro del mundo Pokémon, eran poderosos entrenadores provenientes de otras regiones, algunos ya como campeones ya sea del Festival o de las ligas.

— ¿Qué pasa Kohara? – le preguntó Yuki al verla muy seria.

— Poderosos entrenadores aparecieron de otras regiones, y al parecer varios campeones se reunirán aquí, eso quiere decir que ganó la Liga de Alphore me convertiré en la mejor entrenadora de la Región Alphore" ¡Que bien, ya quiero que la liga comience!


End file.
